Ilise
by SinnerOfRandomness
Summary: So this is basically like the Mad Father story except with different characters and slight changes. Instead of Aya Drevis, it's Ilise Hannenberg. This story takes place in Rothenburg ob der Tauber, Germany in 1834. Also, for the final decision, as you read the story, vote for if you want her to save her father or fulfill her mother's wish. I will add the other choice as a bonus ch.


Prologue

* * *

My father cared about me. He truly did. I believe that. I knew the things that went on in his lab. He didn't suspect anything. No one did really. Small little me age seven sneaked into his lab one day and saw everything. It was traumatizing for me. Blood everywhere on the walls and floors. Human and animal eyeballs and limbs everywhere. It was a slaughter house. And that was only the entrance. I didn't even want to see the lab even deeper in. I got out of there quickly.

One night my mother was reading me this gothic horror story, one of my favorite genres to read before going to bed, and I suddenly stopped her.

_"You love Father, right?" I asked. That was probably the last thing on her mind, thinking about her love for father more deeply._

_"Of course, Ilise. Why would you think I do not?" My mother asked. She knew why. I felt no need explaining. I instead just looked into her green eyes. I had her eyes, or so my father says, anyways._

_My mother sighed._

_"You think the strangest of things, don't you Ilise?" My mother smiled._

_"I think you read too many horror stories. Other girls your age read fairytales."_

_"I'm not like other girls my age, Mother." I said calmly. It's true. Not many seven year old girls had mad scientists for fathers, lived in a dark creepy castle, read horror stories for teenagers, and looked almost like a Dracula child._

_"I know, my dear. You're...unique." My mother said standing up while closing the book, making sure the bookmark was in it._

_"Now don't go reading this all night like last night. I want you to get some sleep."_

_"Yes, Mother." I sighed. I was looking forward to reading it too. We had gotten to a good part._

_"Good night, my love." My mother said walking out of the room._

_"Good night, Mother." I said resting my head against the pillow. My mother smiled. I watched as the light slowly faded as she shut the door. Once the door shut, I heard an awful noise coming from Father's lab. It didn't sound like Mother, Father, or Emilee's scream. It sounded like a unfamiliar masculine scream._

_"BLEIBEN NOCH IMMER DU BÄUERLICHEN!__!" I heard my father yell at the man who screamed. I jerked up out of my bed. Emilee came into my room and ran to my bed._

_"Your mother has ordered me to take you to the Guest House, Mistress." Emilee said. Mother must have not wanted me to hear the screams and the vicious yells. I got up out of my bed both annoyed and frightened. I didn't like the Guest House because if I wanted to see Mother, I'd have to go outside and enter the castle._

_"WO ZUM TEUFEL SIND DU?!" My father screamed. Emilee seemed startled by the scream. My mother entered the room._

_"Emilee, you go help my husband, I'll take Ilise to the Guest House." My mother said. Emilee nodded and ran out of the room to the lab. My mother grabbed my hand and basically dragged me to the exit of the castle._

_"What is going on, Mother?!" I asked._

_"You're too young to know, Ilise." She always said that to me. Even before she passed away, she never told me herself about what happens in Father's lab. I had to find out the gory truth myself in person. I ripped my wrist out of her grasp._

_"How old do I have to be to know why random people are screaming in my house?! How old do I have to be to know why my Father is so violent sounding at night but so sweet during the day?! Huh?! WHEN!?" I yelled. I never meant for that to come out. My anger couldn't be held in anymore. I thought, since I knew the truth already, it could be easier hiding my confusion and rage. But honestly, it just made it worse. Like adding fire to fire. The flames just get higher. I wanted to hear the truth from the people who knew about it._

_My mother's eyes widened._

_"Somethings…should stay hidden from certain people." My mother said firmly. Then she roughly grabbed my wrist again and dragged me to the Guest House. Once we were outside and almost close to the Guest House, my anger made me break the silence._

_"Mother I don't like the Guest House." I snapped._

_"It's only for tonight. Once this madness is over, you can come back inside." My mother said as we reached the House. She unlocked the door and lightly shoved me in. She guided me to the bed._

_"I love you." She said as she left my sight…_

This happened once every week or two weeks. He usually kept his victims under control. I guess this one didn't like his eyes ripped out of their sockets while he was still conscious. Or maybe he didn't like his limbs being ripped off of his body. Or maybe he didn't like his organs being ripped out of his body while being wide awake. My father wasn't sympathetic. He showed no mercy, as you can clearly see. He was a different person at night, I learned. But, I also learned, everyone in my family is different at night, including myself.

Every night wasn't like this. Usually my mother read me a chapter of our newest gothic horror story and when she left I usually pondered in my thoughts then went to sleep. During the day, my father was probably the sweetest person ever, if he came out of his lab that day, however. Father and I never played that much. Once every two weeks. Of course, this usually wasn't the same day he ripped some poor bum's organs out of their body and caused chaos in the middle of the night….

My mother passed away not too long after that. My mother has been dead for almost five years now. I'm not read to anymore. My father has offered Emilee to read to me at night, but, it wouldn't be the same as my mother. Although, if my father read to me, that would be pleasant. Emilee has suggested this to my father before, but he's simply "too busy".

I read a chapter of a new gothic horror novel every night in my mother's honor. I still have that book we were reading before she died. I keep it somewhere no one else will find it, along with a few other things that belonged to my mother. I also have some of my own things in there, too. I keep the key in one of my books that I read around Halloween when I was eleven. It was one of Father's books. Before you ask, yes, it was gory.

You probably wonder why I read horror books before I go to bed. They do give me nightmares, yes. In fact, I haven't had a proper "good" dream since I was a baby. But nightmares keep me alive. Without nightmares we wouldn't be alive now would we? Fear is what keeps us moving. Without moving we slowly parish.

I also read horror stories because, well, it was mother's favorite genre.


End file.
